A Whole New World
by Artemis GoH
Summary: What if, during their fifth/fourth year, the DA members were sent to NYAMA (New York Academy of Magical Arts)? What if Draco was good, and was in the DA? What if they met people who were so like them, yet so different? This is what happens.


Summary: What if, during their fifth/fourth year, the DA members were sent to NYAMA (New York Academy of Magical Arts)? What if Draco was good, and was in the DA? What if they met people who were so like them, yet so different? Watch that happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except NYAMA, Anastasia, and the plot. I don't even own the other OC's because almost every character is someone I know. Pretty much all of the OC's are my bandmates with a few classmates thrown in. This story will be a lot of character development and if a character (or how they're portrayed) changes dramatically, it's probably because of my opinion on them changing now or in time with when in the year the story is at.

**A Whole New World**

**We're not in Hogwarts anymore.**

Fifteen students sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting to floo to New York Academy of Magical Arts, where they would stay until OWLs. They were all DA members, and only two of them weren't in Gryffindor. Those two were Luna Marianne Lovegood and Draco Narcissus Malfoy. Soon enough Dumbledore had them floo to "NYAMA", where they fell out of a fireplace into an office, occupied solely by a girl who looked about fourteen. The girl had short, colorful hair. There were no natural colors, however there were many bright streaks. It was every color of the rainbow and some. It was all based upon black, but fake black. She didn't look shocked to see them.

She eyed them, before she began to talk, "are you the kids from Hogwarts?" She asked, with a bit of an accent.

"Yes we are, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, standing up and dusting her skirt.

"Well Hermione, I'm Anastasia Desjardins. I'm fourteen." The girl- Anastasia- said.

"Anastasia, where's the headmaster? He was supposed to meet us here." Ginny said.

"Name?" She asked, as if judging whether or not they'd be enemies.

"Ginny Weasley, and will you answer _my_ question now?"

"Ginny... Well, you'll all have to come with me. Headmistress E will be wondering where you are." She said, not checking that they were following her as she left the office.

"She's a bitch." Lavender said to Parvati.

"I can hear you, ya know. Word of advice, while in NYC, don't call the American Minister of Magic's daughter a bitch. It's not very smart, even if I know I'm a bitch. Got it?" Anastasia said, glaring over her shoulder. Nobody answered. "Alright. We're here. This will be where you guys will be staying, I'll wait while Headmistress E gets you idiots settled in, and then I'll be going to the Pit."

"What's the Pit?" Luna asked softly.

Anastasia smiled a bit when she saw the girl, who reminded her so much of how she used to be. "Name?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Alright, Luna. The Pit is the name for the dorm I'm in. We're like a close family, and the boys are all amazing. The girls... Well... Last year's girls were all back-stabbing slutty bitches, but now the girls switched with girls from a different dorm and these girls are awesome. We're the blue and green house, hence the colors on my vest." She explained.

"What vest?" Draco asked.

"Name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Snake... Sexy. And sorry, I forgot I wasn't wearing it."

A woman, about thirty or so, with brown hair and green eyes, walked out to join them, "Ah, Anastasia Desjardins, no vest, again? Did you burn it or something?" She asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

"No. Pyro did." She teased back.

"That boy... So much trouble."

"But we love him," Anastasia grinned, as if talking about a favorite sibling, which, in a sense, she was.

"We hate Number Four though."

"Stupid whore. He doesn't even tolerate her. Least she's in the Nest."

"Who's this?" Luna asked.

"Oh right, Brits, meet Ms E, best Headmistress ever. Ms E, these are the noobs."

"You... you talk to your Headmistress like that?" Hermione asked, aghast.

"Yep. She's one of us. She's awesome."

"Anastasia, go back to the Pit and remind everyone that dinner is in an hour, and that you all need the concert dress code tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Anastasia said, jogging off.

"She's a special one, that one is. Stay on her good side."

"Ma'am, is it true that her father is the American Minister of Magic?" Ron asked.

"Yes. That's why you shouldn't mess with her… Something Number Four never learned."

"What's Number Four?" Fred asked.

"Number four is the name Anastasia and Pyro started calling this girl. She's part of a group of five, and they each have a number now."

Meanwhile, Anastasia was jogging down the halls, taking shortcuts, until she reached her home. She slipped her key into the lock, and ran in. She saw that, as always, everyone was in the common room, watching a video game marathon, being held by the boys.

She whistled sharply, and as soon as the game was paused she started, "Everyone! We have an hour. The noobs are here, and dinner is early tonight. Everyone needs to shower, put on concert-regulation clothes, and then we clean up, because there will most likely be an inspection tonight. Also, I'm hurt that I wasn't invited to play," She ordered, laughing at the end. Everyone got up and ran off. Anastasia grabbed her black miniskirt and white blouse, as well as underclothes, and brought them with her into the girls' bathroom. She, and all of the other girls, showered and got changed, and ran back to their rooms, to grab their nylons, black flats, and blazers, before going to help with each others' hair. One girl, Marissa, cast a color changing charm on Anastasia's hair, to make it all the same shade of black.

"Thanks!" Anastasia said, heading off to fix the boys' hair. After a battle with one of them, "Pyro", about how his hair would be styled, she was finally finished, and she rounded everyone back up, to quickly inspect. As she did, she also slipped on her accessories, which she had removed to shower. She put on a black fedora, black sunglasses, gold bangles, a silver watch, a silver necklace, and an emerald ring, throwing her brown leather school bag over her shoulder.

"Lookin good, Smartie," A boy with bright blonde hair teased.

"Thanks Blondie," The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dining hall.

The duo entered the hall with huge grins, holding hands tightly. Anastasia brought the blonde boy, Nick, to the Britons.

Holding his hand, she grinned at them.

"Britons, meet Nick, also known as Pyro or Blondie. Pyro, meet Noobs."

"Those two girls remind me of Four and Five," the blonde said, pointing to Parvati and Lavender.

"Well they did call me a bitch…. But most people do," the typically bright haired girl told him.

"They did what now?" His hand tightened around hers and he pulled her against him.

Anastasia sighed, "Don't sound so surprised. Everyone thinks it."

"Not true! Band members don't." He insisted, looking her straight in the eye.

"Only because I bake brownies," she told him simply.  
"That's not the only reason," He told her.

"Yeah? Tell that to the people who used to hate me, including you," she argued.

"What's the fight this time?" A small Asian boy asked, walking up next to them and sitting beside Nick.

"You guys actually made it," Anastasia laughed, leaving her previous state of self-hatred.

"Hey! I'm hurt." A tall, athletic looking guy said with an expression of mock pain.

"Oh shut up, James." Nick laughed with his friend, Dylan James, who sat on Anastasia's other side

"Oi! Focus, Miss Smartypants." The Asian lectured, earning a slap on the back of his head from the currently dark-haired girl.

"What am I focusing on, Andrew?"

"What were you guys fighting about?" he asked.

"The usual." Nick told them. Both boys looked like they wanted to comment, but didn't.

"Anyways, who are they?" Dylan asked, pointing towards the Hogwarts kids.

"They're the Noobs." She said.

"Not impressed?" Dylan asked

"Take a wild guess," she smirked.

"You aren't." Nick stated.

"Call the media! Pyro got an answer right," she said sarcastically, as he swatted the back of her head.

"Who are they?" Lavender asked, somewhat judgementally.

"This is my gang.. Never really had a gang before. It's new," she quoted.

Andrew smirked at her, "really, we're just her friends. Or we're Nick's minions."

"So that's Andrew. He doesn't get a last name. And then there's Dylan James… Everyone other than Smartie calls him James." Nick told them.

"Smartie?" Harry asked, confusion evident in his voice and face.

"Blondie over here calls me Smartie because I'm smart." Anastasia blushed.

"Smart? Bitch please! She's the school genius. She somehow balances this school with doing online school for Muggle stuff. 4.0 GPA, extremely high IQ, but I forgot the exact number, and she still has time for baking and video games." Nick bragged.

"Okay, did you just call me a bitch?" she teased, before going back to the subject, "and you don't have to brag for me," she said, turning a darker red.

"Oh! I almost forgot, she organizes school trips to various muggle and magical places, is the head cheerleader for the local squad, is training to go to the Olympics in gymnastics, practices clarinet daily, and is in various ballets."

"Nicholas! You can stop talking about me now!" She hissed.

"How do you do all of that?" Hermione asked.

Anastasia sighed, glaring at her friend. "I do about half the stuff at night because I have extreme insomnia. Nick over here just volunteered to keep me company for an undetermined amount of time."

"Again?" He whined.

"Well you're the only one who doesn't know when to shut up," she smiled.

"Whipped," another boy coughed, sitting down with them.

"Gee thanks, Lee," Nick laughed.

"You're whipped too," James told him.

"Please, she has us all whipped," the dark skinned boy laughed, trying –and failing- to fix his curly hair.

"What are we talking about now?" a second blond boy –taller than Nick- asked, joining them.

"Is this some sort of band intervention? Nick did you summon them all when we were talking?" Anastasia asked, smiling at the newcomers.

"Nope, and Morgan, we were talking about how whipped she has us," he said.

"Again?" he asked, taking his seat.

"When do we talk about anything else?" James asked.

"When I make you?" Anastasia asked, with a smirk.

"Well, aside from then."

"No idea. Oh! When you're all harassing me about brownies."

Nick rolled his eyes, "we do not!"

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Well, since that's the case, I'm off to sit with Marissa, since the two of us were going to have a baking spree tonight." She smirked.

"What? No! Stay! We love you!" Lee called out.

The girl blushed but shook her head sadly, "Yeah right," she scoffed, "you only care about the food."

Lee grabbed her wrist softly, and glared at her until she sighed and sat back down, leaning lightly on her blond counterpart.

"Smartie, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yep. Just stressed… Nationals are Saturday," she reminded him.

"But it's Wednesday now!" Lee exclaimed.

"Did your eyes just change colour?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Morgan asked, having gotten used to his friend's gift.

"They were clear grey when we got here. Now they're like a dark grey mixed with light green and hazel…" Hermione said, confused.

"Oh, yeah. I'm an open book that way," she sighed.

"What?" Ron asked, having lost the conversation when all of the band members had shown up.

"Smartie's eyes change colour depending on her mood," Nick explained with a smile.

"Anyways, Lee, yes, it's Wednesday. Why do you think I'm so frustrated with the noobs? I should be training right now, and Mrs. E knows it."

Lee, who was sitting next to James, got up and went behind the girl, holding her comfortingly.

Anastasia's eyes started moving around the entire room quickly. Recognizing her stress, Nick grabbed her tightly and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, relax. You'll get gold again, go on to Worlds, kick butt, and be ready for the Olympics." He whispered, trying unsuccessfully to calm down the hysterical girl.

"That's it. I'm getting Mrs. E," Andrew decided.

"Why?" Sam Thorne asked, finally showing up.

"Hey Sam," Anastasia grinned. Sam sat down, shaking out his hair. He looked remarkably similar to Sam Winchester, but he was short instead of extremely tall.

"So Andrew, why are you getting Mrs. E?" He asked again.

"Because Ana's having another panic attack since she can't train three days before nationals."

Sam looked at the others, "why did you let it get that bad?"

"We didn't mean to, genius," Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Band code, rule one. Never cause Ana stress before a competition. Rule two, if you cause stress, get me." After finishing his sentence, Sam pulled Anastasia away from the table, and to a quiet corner, the two had a whispered conversation before the slightly shorter girl collapsed into his arms. He hugged her and comforted her until she was calm enough to go back to the table.

"You okay?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Sam's awesome at that stuff," she shrugged, leaning into Sam's arms.

"Are you two dating?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Which two?" Lee asked.

"Anastasia and… Sam?"

"Oh, no. They've got this really weird relationship though. It's best not to ask," Nick laughed.

"Well, I'm off to talk to Mrs. E. Anyone joining me?" Anastasia asked, standing up. Nick and Sam automatically got up, and Anastasia waved, "peace out, bitches."

"What just happened?" Draco asked, summing up what everybody felt.

**Heya! So, this has just been sitting in my fanfiction folder for a while, and I finished it on my school trip to NYC last week because all those OCs are based on people from my school so it worked pretty well… So um yeah, review?**

**Love,**

**Arty**


End file.
